


burning

by unmended



Series: Gaiustinien Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gaiustinien Week (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Sharing a Vice (Prompt), Smoking, i don't like smoking but god does it look good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: (Gaiustinien Week - Day 3 - Sharing A Vice)If he were to be held under duress, Estinien would have to admit that the man looked good with a cigarette balanced between his lips.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Gaiustinien Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	burning

* * *

Severa brought Gaius back a small wrapped bundle from one of her scouting missions. It was dry and it crinkled faintly when he held it. The small smile he wore when he accepted it was genuine as he tucked it away in his coat. Estinien watched, curiously.

In his customary watching, he catches Gaius tearing into it - tobacco, or some other smoking herb. He _watches_ Gaius fold the paper, _watches_ his tongue dart out to lick the seam as he rolls the loose leaf into a thin cigarette.

  
 _Watches_ as he flicks a match to light it as he sits, settling in.

If he were to be held under duress, Estinien would have to admit that the man looked good with a cigarette balanced between his lips. 

Gaius inhaled lazily and the smoke rolled from his mouth to his nose, then out again in a thin stream as he exhaled, visibly relaxing.

It was a disgusting habit, and obviously not one that the Garlean took part in very often, but there was something alluring about it.

Estinien shook his head to dispel the thoughts.

* * *

He notices a pattern for when Gaius chooses to partake:

Evenings, after a particularly strenuous or stressful day, or the infrequent early morning.

This early morning Estinien catches Gaius unarmored and slightly outside of camp, a rolled cigarette tucked behind his ear.

“May I join you?” Estinien says, catching up with him.

Gaius turns, raising an eyebrow. “Of course.” He says. “I wasn’t aware you smoked.”

“I don’t.” Estinien says, taking the offered cigarette and watching as Gaius swipes a match along the friction stripe on the matchbook to light it, holding it out in his direction. Estinien pinches it between two fingers and leans forward, inhaling.

It burns unpleasantly and his eyes water immediately, but he holds it before letting out a long exhale and hiding a cough. It tasted awful, but there was something pleasant in the smoky aftertaste even as he fought the urge to pat at the burn in his chest. Estinien shakes his head and passes the lit cigarette to Gaius and _watches_.

Gaius takes a quick drag, lighting up the tip of the cigarette like a spark. He notices the scrutiny he’s under, then, and he slows down. He rolls the cigarette between two fingers as he holds the smoke in, mouth slightly agape, whisps of it ghosting out the edges of his upturned lips. 

Estinien’s nostrils flare as Gaius exhales in his direction.

“Here,” Gaius says, “just breathe, this time.”

He draws close, taking another long drag before holding it to the side. He reaches out to hold Estinien’s jaw and he begins to breathe out. Estinien’s lips part almost expectantly and he breathes in the smoke. 

It doesn’t feel any easier, not exactly, but between the levinshocks from where Gaius is holding him steady and where their mouths barely brush together, his head is swimming. Estinien tries to focus simply on inhaling and not sealing his lips over the ones in front of him, scraping his nails down Gaius’ back, and...

It’s over in an instant and Estinien is released, exhaling slowly.

The Garlean flicks the cinders from the lit end and puts it out on the side of his boot, tucking the half cigarette into his inner coat pocket.

“I don’t know about you,” he says with a knowing smile, “but I could do with something to eat.” 

Estinien nods, swallowing around the burn in his chest that must be from the smoke.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i hate cigarettes but it's literally infuriating how good it can look when expertly done lmao, i have no excuse for this
> 
> If you're of the ffxiv writing or fanfic perusing persuasion, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd (everyone is lovely):
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/x4tqck2PFx)
> 
> or, for specifically these boyyyyyyys 
> 
> [Gaiustinien Thirst Discord](https://discord.gg/u6CNyjG)


End file.
